


Улыбка солнца

by CapOfWardrobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Creepy Fluff, Dark, Experimental Style, F/M, Love, Maniac, Necrophilia, Police, flaff from maniac, sudden ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapOfWardrobe/pseuds/CapOfWardrobe
Summary: - До свидания, любовь моя. - Он не удержался и наклонился над скособочившейся макушкой, вдыхая особенный, ни с чем не сравнимый запах. Ее запах. – Скоро я найду тебя снова.





	Улыбка солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Для Maneko, в споре с которым родилась Идея )

Свет солнца пронизывал все вокруг. Лучики ласково щекотали кожу, побуждая теплом крошечные мускулы поднимать волоски на руках и затылке, и свет струился жидким золотом по открытым участкам тела, возбуждая особенную щекотную дрожь удовольствия.

Вздох Серого был напоен счастьем и удовлетворением. Он повернул голову и взглянул на спутницу, так же наслаждавшуюся солнцем, и теплом, и его обществом.

Как же она была прекрасна! Аристократичную бледность кожи подчеркивал теплый свет. Сейчас и торчащие скулы с резкими тенями впалых щек не могли обезобразить этого лица. Губы алели ярким пятном, томно, зовуще приоткрытые, их не портили даже сухая, будто искусанная морозом кожа и глубоко вдающиеся морщинки.

Серый же усматривал в резких чертах признаки породистости и постоянно делал комплименты подруге. Женщины так устроены – нужно регулярно напоминать им, как они желанны. Прекрасный пол вообще склонен быстро забывать все жертвы, ему принесенные…

\- Ты невероятна сегодня, милая. – Ответом послужила ласковая улыбка. Серый просиял в ответ. – Погожий денек, не правда ли?

Он протянул руку и нажал на затылок, зарывшись пальцами в густые кудри цвета спелой пшеницы. Она послушно кивнула, бессмысленно разглядывая пейзаж. Серый нежно приобнял подругу, приблизив ее к груди так, чтобы прелестная головка оказалась склоненной на его плечо.

\- Как хорошо, что мы выбрали этот парк, - поделился он восторгом. – Ведь в будний день здесь почти никого не бывает. Он слишком далеко от центра. К тому же здесь мало этих гадких шумных развлекаловок, всяких кофеен и прочей ерунды… Но мне все равно нравится, а тебе, любовь моя?

Она счастливо улыбалась, наслаждаясь солнцем, и тишиной, и теплом его тела. Серый вновь замолчал, разглядывая неприбранные заросли: за парком действительно не ухаживали, он был почти совсем заброшен. Разбитые дорожки засыпаны сухими ветками и листьями, и всего две плешивые клумбы: одна при входе, а вторая тянулась вдоль главной аллеи. Но Серому действительно нравилось – большей частью потому, что рядом была его верная радость и совсем не было людей.

\- Жаль, что скоро лето кончится, - вздохнул он, - но до конца сентября еще можно будет приходить сюда… А потом ты переедешь ко мне? Слышишь, я тебя приглашаю! Будешь жить со мной снова?

Она налегла на его плечо всей своей тяжестью, как бы ластясь и высказывая этим: да, я твоя, я обязательно буду с тобой, и ни за что тебя не оставлю. Серый покровительственно погладил острое плечо, постаравшись принять более удобную позу: подруга слишком расслабилась, совсем не хотела сидеть прямо.

\- Жаль, что нам придется разлучиться, любовь моя, - со вздохом отстранил прохладное тело. Подруга обиженно мотнула головой, с укоряющей улыбкой смотря куда-то в землю. Сухие кудри рассыпались по плечам, стекая тускло золотящейся волной на грудь. Картина получалась безрадостная.

– Ну-ну, не вешай голову! Вот так. - Он подцепил кончиками пальцев подбородок, и она молча села прямо, все так же глядя перед собой. Никак не хотела смотреть на него, ну, оно и понятно. – Мы расстанемся, но совсем ненадолго. Это почти как отпуск – всего две недели, может, три, и я найду тебя снова. Обещаю.

    Серый наклонился и потерся щекой о ее щеку, а потом глубоко и нежно поцеловал в губы. Оторвавшись от нее, наигранно весело улыбнулся:

\- У тебя разошлись швы. Ты такая неряха! Знаешь же, что тебе нельзя сильно напрягаться.

Серый поправил нитки, достал платок и тщательно протер губы подружки, ее плечо, где касался голыми руками и подбородком.

\- До свидания, любовь моя. - Он не удержался и наклонился над скособочившейся макушкой, вдыхая особенный, ни с чем не сравнимый запах. _Ее_ запах. – Я не прощаюсь, помни об этом.

Он ушел, не оглядываясь. 

 

* * *

 

\- Серый! Серега! Да ты что стоишь, глухой, что ли?! – Громкий крик разрушил тоскливое оцепенение. Мужчина потряс головой и сфокусировался на собеседнике. На язык прыгнула спасительная фраза:

\- Нашли что-нибудь?

\- Не особо. Та же картина, как и в прошлые разы: убита примерно три дня назад, тело нашли в парке. Наш товарищ оставил ее на скамейке. Рот разрезан и зашит так, чтобы уголки губ приподнимались… как улыбка. То есть, так это выглядело первые дни, а сейчас...

\- Осмотр?

\- В процессе. Ты чего застыл, как вкопанный?

\- Задумался. - Сергей рассеянно растянул губы, потом опомнился и торопливо согнал неуместную улыбку.

\- Э-эх, все тоскуешь? Понимаю. Сам развелся. А у тебя и того хуже – автокатастрофа. – Ладонь налегла на плечо, будто свинцовая. Отчаянно хотелось ее стряхнуть. – Пойдем. Пора приниматься за работу.

\- Иди. - Сергей все-таки передернул плечами, друг не стал задерживать прикосновение дольше. – Я… покурю. Минут пять. Хорошо?

\- Ждем тебя.

Серый достал сигарету, сунул в рот, мусоля кончик зубами, нарочно медля. Не страшно смотреть на найденное тело – в конце концов, это всего лишь труп трехдневной давности. Вздувшийся, с зелеными венами и высунутым языком, сочащийся вонючей слизью.

Неприятно понимать, что красота уходит так быстро. 

_07.12.18_


End file.
